


you might find love under a mistletoe

by Rach4040



Series: Skz Hogwart AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoes, Pansexual Character, Pining, Queer Character, pan han. haha that rhymes. love it, queer minho, rated t for swearing and mentions of underage drinking, side woochan, their ages were adjusted a bit to fit into the student age group btw, woochan is just in the background being disgustingly cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Mistletoes appear all around Hogwarts and all Jisung wants is a romantic encounter under one of them.





	you might find love under a mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> so in this hyung line are 6th years, '00 line + Jeongin are 5th years
> 
> the general premise w the mistletoes is based on a one chaptered [astro fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406232) i wrote. literal ages ago. 
> 
> inspired by bts - [waste it on me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WP7duqy60h8)

This year it was the middle of November when the mistletoes first appeared. Minho had almost forgotten about them, but when he was walking to class with Woojin and Chan and they abruptly stopped in their tracks, he was directly reminded of them. When Minho turned around to see what was going on with his two friends, he saw the both of them literally rooted to the spot, a huge mistletoe spouting from the ceiling above them that had been pure stone just seconds ago, thick vines raking around their calves. Woojin and Chan were both blushing a deep red, Chan looking to his feet shily. 

“Just get it over with, you two,” Minho complained, when neither Woojin nor Chan moved a muscle, the eldest just smiling at Chan fondly, while Chan still wasn’t looking back. “You’ve been dating for, like, three weeks, now. Get a grip.”

“Shut up, Minho!” Chan snapped, but there was little heat in his words, still caught in his embarrassment.

“They’re being disgusting again?” Changbin asked, having appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Minho nodded. “Just look at them.”

Woojin had finally decided to do something, as Chan was still too embarrassed and shy to, and pressed a short kiss to Chan’s lips. 

Changbin made a disgusted noise and started pulling Minho along to their classroom. “I swear, if I have to see them being cute together any more than this I’m going to puke.”

“Same. The daily amount of tolerance I can measure up for these guys’ PDA has been reached. And the day’s not even really started, yet.”

Woojin and Chan seemed to take another moment to themselves, strolling into the classroom a minute or two later, hands clasped together tightly.

Minho sighed. He was still as single as ever. He’d briefly dated a girl in his fourth year, but they both soon discovered they didn’t fit well as a couple. Since then, Minho had been very single, but crushing hard on a boy a year below whom he’d met shortly after his first relationship had ended.

Minho sighed again, spending the rest of the class dreaming of soft, chubby cheeks and wide, expressive eyes.

\--

At lunch on one very cold, very sunny Monday a few weeks later, Jisung plopped down on the bench across from Minho, sighed deeply, brushed the plate and cutlery laid out at his seat aside and cushioned his head on his arms, face hidden away.

“Hello to you, too. Lovely to see you on this fine day. Why, yes, I’m well, thank you for asking!” Minho said. Despite his sarcastic tone he grabbed Jisung’s plate and piled a little mountain of food on it.

Jisung sighed deeply, reluctantly looking up and accepting the plate Minho offered to him, setting it aside. “I’m giving up!” he exclaimed melodramatically.

“What’s going on?” Felix asked, just sitting down next to Jisung, laying a hand on his shoulder. Then he saw Jisung’s already prepared plate and started reaching for it with his free hand until he noticed Minho’s gaze that explicitly said _try to take it and you’re dead_ and Felix slowly pulled back his hand, all unbeknownst to Jisung.

“I’m giving up. On love. The mistletoes have been around for three weeks.” Jisung looked up, gaze shifting from Minho to Felix and back again. “Three weeks!” Jisung threw his hands in the air. “And I’ve had literally zero romantic meetings under a mistletoe so far! All I want is a cute boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Or datefriend. But no, the universe is too cruel to grant me that. Even Hyunjin’s had their annual awkward mistletoe-meeting with that upperclassman. But me? Nothing”

“Aw, don’t give up yet! It’s only the tenth of December, there’s still more than enough time!” Felix tried to console him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Jisung pulled his plate towards him, picking up his cutlery and started to listlessly push around the food on his plate. 

“Cheer up,” Minho said, lightly knocking his knuckles against Jisung’s shoulder. “You’ll find someone.”

“At least you guys believe in me being able to find love.” Jisung’s eyes were still downcast, focused on the food he didn’t seem to plan on eating. “Maybe I really should give up. Maybe love is just a waste of my time…”

“Come on, Jisung! Don’t be so down! I’m sure there are loads of people dying to stand under a mistletoe with you, just give it some more time,” Felix pet Jisung’s shoulder, then started eating.

“Yeah. Don’t give up yet, Jisung. You’ll find someone.” Minho tried to console Jisung, but there was a strange feeling in his gut. His words sounded almost as hollow as Minho felt saying them.

Jisung just sighed in response, still looking down.

\--

A few days later, Minho had just left the owlery to send a letter to his family and hurried to the library to arrive there just in time for his and Jisung’s weekly study meet-ups. He was still rubbing his hands together to return the feeling into them when he opened the large doors, bag slung over his shoulder.

Chan liked to tease Minho, saying that these meetings, that had started off as Minho tutoring Jisung shortly after they met in Minho’s fifth year, were actually study dates. But they weren’t. Minho would feel awkward even calling them that, seeing as Jisung clearly wasn’t looking Minho’s way in his pursuit of romance. So, a study meet-up it was.

Jisung was already there, always on time, sitting with his back to the entrance, and therefore, to Minho. Grinning, Minho made his way towards the younger, his steps muted by the carpet floor. This would be fun, Minho thought as he quickly stretched out his cold hands, placing them on Jisung’s neck and throat. Jisung startled, squirming away from Minho’s hands while letting out a loud, high squeal.

“What the- Minho!” Jisung shouted, turning around. The librarian gave them a warning look.

“Hey, Jisung,” Minho greeted as if nothing had happened, rounding the table and sitting down across from Jisung. 

“Fucking rude,” Jisung muttered, then reached over the table for Minho’s hands and taking them in his. “Your hands are freezing! Were you outside?”

“I went to the owlery, sent a letter home,” Minho answered while trying to discreetly free his hand of the younger’s hold, but Jisung just gripped them tighter.

“What, and you buried your hands in the snow, too?” Jisung scoffed, then got up. “I’ll be back in a minute, I’ll get you some tea.”

“Oh, you don’t have to! I’ll be warmed up again in just a few minutes, and it’s far ‘til the kitchens! Don’t waste your time,” Minho protested, moving to get up as well.

“Nah, no worries. I know a shortcut,” Jisung winked, and the action did terrible things to Minho’s heart. “Besides, time spent on you is never wasted, Minho.” And then Jisung was off, completely oblivious to the state he left Minho in. 

How did Jisung just say such things, so nonchalantly, so easily? Why could he just leave Minho so affected, why did Jisung have such power over Minho? The way Jisung had said Minho’s name alone had left the older at a loss for words.

Eventually, after a minute or two, Minho tried to shrug it off, getting out his homework and starting on that essay for history of magic.

Jisung returned when Minho was a few sentences in, carrying a large thermos flask, two cups and a little bundle that turned out to be some biscuits wrapped in a napkin. The librarian gave them another warning look, saying ‘make a mess and you’re dead’, and Minho tried to smile at her reassuringly.

“Thank you,” he said while warming his hands on his cup, steam rising up towards the ceiling far above.

“No problem at all,” Jisung grinned and returned his attention to his own homework.

As Minho sipped on his tea, munched on the biscuits, he felt his hands warming up, and his heart as well, beating a bit faster every time he looked up to steal glances at Jisung.

\--

The night of the winter dance had approached faster than Minho was prepared for, resulting in him throwing on a dress shirt and some nice trousers for an outfit. The great hall, where festivities like this usually took place, was decorated in greens and reds and golds, snowflakes that left no traces of cold on one’s skin falling from the cloudy, grey ceiling. Candles floated in the air like stars in a clear night sky, throwing dim, warm light on the dance floor. 

Just as Minho stepped into the great hall ‘Last Christmas’ started playing, and most students, especially the younger ones, were already on the dancefloor, some others standing by the buffet, which was where Minho found Jisung and Felix.

“Minho! Finally made it, too?” Felix said, grinning. Him and Jisung were both dressed quite casually, in jeans and T-shirts, Felix wearing a leather jacket on top.

Minho just hummed in answer, grabbing a plate and piling some food on it. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Oh, so we’re not good enough for you anymore?” Felix began, dramatically spreading his arms.

“The day has come where Minho abandons us, leaving us to die in this cold, cold winter.” Jisung exclaimed. He looked at Felix with wide eyes, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. A few snowflakes had collected in his hair, small specks of white amidst the dark strands. Cute.

“I regret not doing so sooner,” Minho remarked, looking around in hopes to find the answer to his question himself.

“You don’t mean that!” Felix and Jisung stared at him in mock hurt.

“Answer my question and I might reconsider.” Minho still couldn’t see any of the others around, but the lighting was quite bad and there were quite a few people around.

“Rude. I’ll remember this unkindness, this act of utter disrespect, this-“ Felix began, but was stolen away by Changbin mid-sentence, who briefly nodded and smiled at Minho and Jisung before pulling Felix somewhere towards a set of large speakers.

“Wow. Speaking of rude.” Minho set his now-empty plate down. “For real, though. Where is everyone?”

“Uh, I think Woojin and Chan are somewhere on the dance floor? They left me and Felix here, like, ten minutes ago. Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin are helping with the preparations for later,” Jisung explained. Pointing somewhere on the dance floor, he continued: ”I think that’s Woojin and Chan, there.”

Minho leaned closer to Jisung to see where the younger was pointing and saw Woojin and Chan slow-dancing together, arms around waists and shoulders, and bodies way too close together. “Ew,” Minho said.

“Oh, come on! They’re quite cute together!” Jisung protested.

“As long as I don’t have to see them. Come on, Jisungie, let’s go dance,” Minho tugged on Jisung’s arm when the first few notes to ‘All I Want For Christmas’ started playing, and it took little convincing until they were standing in the midst of the crowd, singing along loudly and making wide, dramatic gestures, pointing at each other whenever the title was repeated. Jisung didn't need to know that it was kind of true.

This went on for a while, Christmas song after Christmas song blaring through the speakers, until both their cheeks were flushed and hurt from smiling so wide. Minho was about to ask Jisung to go get a drink with him when he heard a loud gasp just behind him. He turned around, but then he realized that the other students had formed a small circle around him and Jisung, looking at them with expectant gazes.

“What…” Minho looked back towards Jisung, but Jisung was already staring at something over their heads. When Minho followed Jisung’s gaze, he found himself underneath a large mistletoe hanging down from the candles overhead. Minho felt a few vines rake around his legs but didn’t glance down to check. Instead, he looked at Jisung. They were standing quite close, had to in the crowd they’d been a part of until just a few moments ago. Jisung was looking back at him, eyes wide, complicated emotions hidden behind them.

“Oh, um. I can. If you want, I can just kiss you on the cheek, yeah?” Minho suggested. Jisung didn’t look comfortable with the situation at all, a frown set on his face. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. But the last thing Minho would want was to make Jisung this uncomfortable. Jisung worried his lower lip between his teeth, unanswering.

Minho was about to lean in to press a short peck to Jisung’s cheek, get the situation over with and maybe go hide in his dorm room for a while. But then Jisung gave a small, barely noticeable shake of his head, breathed in and said, “no. No, it- it’s fine. It’s. Tradition, right?” And he sent Minho a tiny smile, and suddenly the countless pairs of curious eyes were forgotten, blending into the background, as did the music.

Minho couldn’t do much more than nod and stare, as hands were placed on his shoulders and Jisung came just that much closer to him. Warm breaths fanned over Miho’s cheek and Jisung had closed his eyes and Minho couldn’t help but surge forwards, pressing his lips to the younger’s.

Their kiss was entirely innocent, just a short press of lips, but it was impossibly soft and warm. With all the fuzzy feelings in his stomach Minho couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. He only remembered their audience when he and Jisung pulled apart to loud applause, even a wolf-whistle or two. Jisung had flushed a deep red and quickly burrowed his head in Minho’s neck until the crowd had directed their attention elsewhere.

“You good?” Minho asked, arms around Jisung’s waist. He wasn’t sure when they'd gotten there. “Sorry if this all made you uncomfortable.”

Jisung peered up at him, shaking his head slightly. “No, it’s fine, really. It was nice. Very public. But really nice.” And there was a small smile on Jisung’s lips and Minho felt it against his cheek when Jisung pressed a small kiss there.

Minho didn’t know what all this meant, and he was about to ask, or say or do something, when a different voice disturbed their private little bubble. “So you finally got your romantic encounter under a mistletoe, Jisung!” Felix grinned at them, Changbin standing just behind him.

Jisung detached himself a little from Minho, still holding onto Minho’s hand, though, and seemed to be about to say something to Felix when Professor Dumbledore interrupted him. It was their headmaster’s usual speech the day before the holidays, wishing all the students returning home for the holidays a merry Christmas and announcing the end of the dance. “It’s late, after all, and a lot of you are departing early tomorrow morning. Goodnight, students.” 

It was only 10:30pm, and even the teachers must have known that none of the students were in for an early night. The afterparty on the last day of school before the Christmas holidays was a tradition, with the younger students having one gigantic sleepover in the Hufflepuff common room and sixth- and seventh-years having a party in one of the remaining common rooms. Woojin, Chan, Changbin and Minho had all agreed to sneak their younger friends in this year, but also decided to keep a close eye on their alcohol intake. Few people ever got completely drunk at this party, but there was still enough alcohol to get everyone pleasantly tipsy.

Jisung was still holding onto Minho’s hand as everyone filed out of the great hall, but they would have to separate to go to their respective common rooms soon. Minho squeezed Jisung’s hand, and Jisung answered with a bright smile, his cheeks tinted pink.

Minho wasn’t sure what exactly this meant. The smiles, the blushing, the handholding, the kiss. Minho felt completely out of the loop, and he hated to let Jisung go before being able to talk about it all. So, instead, he pulled him towards one of the lesser used corridors, away from the masses of students.

“So…” Minho began when they stopped, turning to look at Jisung. Their hands were still held tightly together.

“So.” Jisung repeated. “That. Happened.” Jisung was still blushing, seemed unsure of himself, but he looked Minho right in the eyes.

“Yeah. It did.” This was so awkward. Minho had wanted to talk, but he hadn’t planned how exactly he would go about it. “I. Did you only do it because of the mistletoe? Like. Did you want to. Kiss me, or was it purely because of the mistletoe?”

“No, I did. I- I do.” Jisung was gnawing on his lower lip now, looking at Minho with wide eyes. Minho didn’t know what Jisung was expecting, but it didn’t seem to be the older leaning in towards him, pressing a short peck to the corner of his mouth.

“I do, too, Jisungie.” Minho grinned as he watched a big, bright smile bloom on Jisung’s face. “I didn’t know you did, though. You never looked at me when you talked about that Christmas romance you wanted.”

“Please, I was trying not to. I didn’t want to ruin anything between us, so I tried looking somewhere else.” Jisung was still smiling, and he pulled Minho closer to him. “But. I’m glad everything worked out well.”

“Me, too.” Minho smiled back, leaning closer into Jisung’s warmth. “But didn’t you say love’s a waste of your time?” His tone was teasing, and he poked Jisung’s side.

“I’ve told you before, though: Time spent on you is never wasted, Minho.” And as Jisung said this, he looked up at Minho, and his eyes were so wide and sincere, and Minho couldn’t help but lean in and press another short kiss to his lips.

“You sap,” Minho whispered against Jisung’s lips.

They had spent a little more time like that, snuggled together in a desolate corridor away from everyone else. But eventually they both got a little cold and snuck into the Ravenclaw common room where the party had already started. Woojin and Chan caught them kissing sometime later during the night. 

“Ew,” Woojin remarked. 

“Gross,” Chan added.

But they were both smiling at Minho and Jisung.

At some point, when the sun was rising again over the horizon, when the party had died down considerably, Minho and Jisung passed out snuggled together on a large loveseat.

\--

They awoke the next morning to sore backs and smug looks from their friends.

“So it finally happened?” Seungmin remarked drily when he noticed Minho and Jisung stirring from sleep. He was sat on a couch not far from them, feet on Hyunjin’s lap.

“Was about time,” Hyunjin supplied. “However will you survive the holidays without one another?”

Huh. Minho hadn’t even thought about that. “You’re going home for the holidays?” he asked Jisung, paying the others no mind.

Jisung looked at him groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Yeah. Shit, I am.” Suddenly, he was more awake, sitting up abruptly.

“Fate is so cruel,” Minho said, snaking his arms tighter around Jisung’s middle and pulling him closer. 

“How on earth is this fair?” Jisung joined in. “We’ve just found each other!”

“Oh god,” Jeongin said somewhere outside their little bubble of self-pity. “Seungmin, Hyunjin. You shouldn’t have reminded them. The whole morning is going to be terrible.”

And it was, but wonderfully so. Minho and Jisung separated briefly to change into fresh clothes, but they were inseparable otherwise, sitting together closely at breakfast and feeding each other. They were the target of many balled up napkins and words of disgust but didn’t care too much.

“We can skype. And send letters.” Jisung suggested when they said goodbye at the train station.

“You’re saying goodbye for one and a half weeks. You’re not going off to war. Chill,” Jeongin remarked while walking past them.

“Shut up, Jeongin,” they said at the same time.

Soon, they had to part, but not before Jisung tugged on Minho’s hoodie enough to make the older take it off and hand it over, resulting in a bright smile from Jisung, clutching the hoodie to his chest tightly.

“I’ll see you soon. Have a good trip home,” Minho whispered into Jisung’s hair during a hug. 

“Merry Christmas, Minho. Stay warm.” 

They waved as the train set off, and maybe they were being a bit dramatic. But Minho didn’t care too much. He only had to wait a few more days until his boyfriend came back to Hogwarts and then they could be as soft and disgusting as they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, crappy ending much?
> 
> anyways, i rushed this a lot bc i wanted to get it done by christmas, and in my country we celerate on the 24th so... today. so thats why its rushed and not proofread. sorry. ill come back here and proofread this and maybe change some minor parts.
> 
> idk how noticeable it is that i didnt mention their houses? ive not been a stay for too long and i didnt quite feel like i could sort them into the houses correctly so i.. just.. avoided it completely. bc thats how i do things.
> 
> also. jisung complaining abt not being in a relationship. literally me. all the time.
> 
> anyways! merry christmas everyone! and a lovely day to everyone not celebrating! 
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> -proofread- (gosh... all the switching in tenses. fucking terrible.)


End file.
